


Not Set In Stone

by levitatethis



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: firstclass100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  With regards to the future there's one thing Erik wants to be absolutely sure about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Set In Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for firstclass100  
> Prompt: Challenge 37 - Future
> 
> I am now officially caught up with all the prompts. I've had lots of fun writing them and they've been a great way to overcome terrible writer's block.

 

Thirty minutes into their conversation—delving into the precariousness of various futures—and there’s one question left that Erik’s been unsure about asking.

“Will Charles be there, with me?”

“Yes, but that may not mean what you think,” Irene clarifies. “Remember, there are many possibilities. I see him with you but cannot say if he’s by your side or working in opposition—that depends on what you do, what he does.”

“Free will and fate rolled into one,” Erik muses, thoughts drifting to the disturbing notion of Charles as his enemy. That won’t happen, not if he can help it.

 

 

 


End file.
